


(and i realized) i'm stronger than i thought

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, a little bit of jealous/insecure oliver too, a lot of john/felicity feels, slightly angsty but mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds out something about Felicity's past that he comes to terms with.</p><p>set early s4</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and i realized) i'm stronger than i thought

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly planned on this to be a short, fluffy, and funny oneshot. Somehow it ended up being a 5k+ long fic that kind of got angsty?
> 
> I don't even know how it happened! Although I swear it's not as sad as i'm making it out to be. It still hits that fluffy side!

It was when Oliver was helping Felicity put on her coat that Lyla remembered.

“Oh wait, Felicity, before you go I’ve got something for you.” Lyla walked off into the other room leaving Oliver, Felicity, and Thea by the entryway.

The three had enjoyed a lovely dinner at the Diggle household. It was something Felicity had insisted on as a way to relax after taking down another one of Darhk’s ghost army over the past week. She stated that the team needed this time to unwind and everyone didn’t protest her on it. Unfortunately, Laurel had to prep for a case at the DA’s office so she couldn’t make it, which is why Thea is holding a tupperware filled with leftovers for her roommate to devour when she got home.

Oliver and Thea looked at Felicity as though asking what Lyla could have for her, but Felicity was just as confused. Lyla then walked out from the other room, Diggle behind her who must have just put baby Sara to bed.

“Here,” Lyla said, handing Felicity a piece of clothing that was folded.

Felicity immediately gasped, recognizing the article. “Oh my god!” she immediately held it up and looked at it. It was a red hooded sweater with MIT written across the chest and the school crest below it.

“My MIT sweater! I’ve been looking all over for this!” Felicity looked tearful, but her smile was wide. She then clutched the sweater to her chest, hugging it and rubbing her face against the material. “This was my favorite and the only MIT sweater I had. I was so gutted when I lost it. Where’d you guys find it?”

Lyla grinned. “Oddly enough, it was on the back of Sara’s closet. Like hidden in the very back.” She said. “Johnny said it was yours and it was your favorite so we wanted to give it back to you as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, sorry Felicity,” Diggle said sheepishly. “I meant to give that back to you a week ago, but I keep forgetting it at home.”

“It’s fine, John.” She said with a slightly dreamy sigh as she continued to cuddle with the sweater. “I have it back now.”

“Good thing too, it looks like you’ve just been reunited with your long lost relative or something.” Lyla joked.

“Might as well be,” Felicity said. “This baby has been with me through everything. It was my first ever purchase at MIT and it’s my favorite piece of clothing. I always make sure to maintain it so it’s at least still standing.”

“Well it’s a good thing we found it then,” Lyla said.

“Yeah, and that it survived three years, collecting dust in the back of the closet.” Felicity pouted.

“Oh, I made sure to wash it when I found it.”

“Thank you, Lyla.” Felicity sent the woman a warm smile.

“Wait, why was your sweater in Sara’s closet?” Thea asked, looking at Felicity questioningly.

“Hmm…” she said with a small shrug, finally parting from the sweater and started to fold it back up. “Probably left it when I moved out of here since that was technically my old room. Which I’m ashamed to think about because I always prioritize packing this up to make sure I never leave it behind.”

“To be fair, you were in a hurry to move in your new apartment,” Diggle said.

“Wait, you lived here?” Oliver finally spoke, the confusion on his face very evident.

“Yeah, for a couple of months, remember?” it took Felicity less than a second to recall. “Oh, no wait, you weren’t here when that happened.”

“Here when what happened?” he continued to ask.

“It was the summer after the Undertaking. You were AWOL for five months, remember?”

“Yeah…” he said, remembering back to his self-imposed exile to Lian Yu. “You were staying with Dig the entire time?”

“Not the entire time, but I was staying here, yes. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was living somewhere else when you got back?”

“Yeah, but I just thought it was because your old area was damaged by the Undertaking.”

“It wasn’t really.” She shrugged, looking unaffected by it. “But my area was close enough to the damage that it wasn't safe anymore so Dig offered for me to stay here.”

“And then you moved in with him.” he stated.

“Only temporarily. Well,…it was supposed to be temporary. It would have been a couple of weeks but it turned into months.” Felicity then looked to Diggle’s direction, looking apologetic.

Diggle only chuckled. “It was fine, Felicity. Besides, I preferred you were close by since everything was still so chaotic in the city. I would have been more concerned if you lived on your own so soon after that, even if you did move into a better neighborhood.”

“Yeah I did kind of made myself at home here. I pretty much turned your other room into my research lab.” She let out a chuckle at the memory. “It’s a good thing we got the foundry up and running and I was determined to find Oliver, otherwise I never would have been motivated to move out.”

“It was fine.” Diggle said. “Although it was nice not to trip on wires all over my apartment anymore.”

That emitted chuckle from Lyla and Thea.

“I could just imagine Felicity turning your apartment into her own tech lab.” Thea said.

“What, I needed a temporary set up while we were renovating the foundry.” Felicity said in a faux defensive tone. That only made them even more amused. “Anyways, thanks for finding this, guys and thanks for washing it up for me, Lyla.”

“It was no problem, Felicity.” Lyla said with a smile.

Thea had already opened the door, waving goodbye to them with Felicity following behind and then Oliver. He gave them a small smile, but even he couldn’t commit much to it as his headspace was still processing the fact that Felicity had lived in this apartment at one point.

Outside the building, Thea had gone ahead to her car while Oliver and Felicity walked towards theirs. Felicity reached back to take his hand, grabbing his attention. She looked at him with a slight worry, silently asking him if he was okay. It was then that Oliver realized how he must have looked to her since he had been silent and lost in his own head since they left the apartment.

He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver walked out of the bathroom wearing just his sweats, which is his usual sleepwear. He entered his room and smiled upon seeing Felicity already comfortable on her side of the bed. She was wearing the MIT hoodie that she had gotten back earlier; she looked comfy, the sweater a size bigger than her usual which she said was an intentional purchase on her part.

Sensing his arrival, Felicity looked up from her tablet and smiled widely. Oliver felt a rush of warmth spread as he watched her lock her tablet and putting it on her side table and then taking off her glasses and putting it beside her tablet. It was a nightly ritual of sorts. Whenever Felicity was the first to be ready for bed, she would be looking over her work on the tablet while waiting for him. And when he comes out of the bathroom to join her in bed, she would put away her things and give her undivided attention to him.

With a grin, he walked over towards her. Reaching her side of the bed, he leaned down, planting a kiss. She welcomed him, happily, wrapping her arms around him as his one arm planted on her other side on the bed.

They kissed for a while, just basking in each other’s presence and feeling a sense of content they always feel when they’re with each other. It had been a rare night where they weren’t out in the streets, fighting ghosts and worrying whether they’ll make out of it alive. They took advantage of it by spending it with their loved ones and now they’re in the comfort of their own home with each other.

Breaking his lips from hers, only a couple inches apart, Oliver pulled himself over Felicity’s body to move on the other side of the bed, to his side. His face never far away from hers and even stealing in a couple of kisses before he was fully comfortable on his side of the bed. Felicity shifted closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around her torso.

“You look comfy.” He commented, dropping his face on the crook of her neck.

“I feel comfy.” She commented, letting her head rest on his. “I miss wearing this sweater.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh-hm, it always gave me a sense of comfort. It makes me feel safe.”

She felt Oliver’s head shift so she pulled her off his and turned to look down at him. She was met with his face, his eyes looking up at her.

“It’s a good thing Dig found it then.”

She was about to give him a witty retort when she noticed the look on his face. He wasn’t smiling or teasing and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Oliver was silent for a moment. His eyes looked down as though he was contemplating his answer to her. But then he shook his head and gave her a small smile.

“Nothing.” He said, then immediately turned away from her.

“Hey, none of that now.” Felicity said, immediately moving towards him, wrapping her arm around his body to stop him from fully turning away from her. “Oliver what’s going on? You’ve been quiet since we got home.”

He pursed his lips, as though trying to stop himself from speaking. He avoided looking at her and tried to shrug it off again. Felicity wouldn’t let him and firmly held on to his shoulder to stop him from turning away.

“Oliver, come on!” she insisted. “You’ve been weird ever since we left John's.” she tugged at him again, trying to get him to shift his body to face her. When his head continued to duck down, avoiding looking at her direction, she moved her hand to cup his head. At the touch, Oliver hesitantly looked up, finally meeting her eyes.

“What’s going on, Oliver?” worry was evident in her voice.

For a second, Oliver’s eyes dropped down to her MIT sweatshirt but immediately looked back up. Felicity noticed it, though.

“Is it my sweater?” she asked, looking down at her sweater as well, then looked back up at him. the way his eyes widened slightly that made him looked panicked had her concerned. “Do you have a problem with my sweater?”

“No.” he breathed out, then pursed his lips. “It’s not the sweater.”

“Then what is it? Cause you’ve been off ever since Lyla gave it to me and you were weird about me leaving it at John’s place three years –” she stopped, noticing Oliver’s lips thinning.

“Wait…” she said. “Is that what this is about? Is this about me living at John’s? Do you have a problem with me living at his place three years ago?”

“No…,” he said, halfheartedly as he pulled back. This time, Felicity let him as she looked at him, still trying to comprehend his actions.

“But you do.” She continued. “That’s why you were weirded out earlier and you were asking about it.”

“I asked because I didn’t know that even happened.” He said with a slightly defensive tone. “Apparently I was just gonna go my entire life without knowing that my girlfriend and the man who I consider my brother had been living together.”

“For like three months!” Felicity exclaimed. She looked at him, slightly amused. “Oliver are you…jealous?”

“What?” Oliver practically sat up on the bed with incredulity at the accusation. “No, I’m not!” he let out a scoff which only made Felicity snort.

“Oh my god, you are!” she said, her body shaking as she tried not to laugh out loud. “You’re jealous of me and Dig!”

“No!” he insisted. “I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?” then his face turned wary and looked at her. “Unless…I have a reason to be jealous.”

Felicity couldn’t contain her laughter. She had to clutch on to her stomach as her laughter became uncontrollable.

“You know, it’s really not that funny.” Oliver grumbled.

“It really is.” She said as her laughter died down to giggles. “Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? This is Dig, we’re talking about Oliver. Our very dear, close friend Diggle. The man who is pretty much my brother too. Are you saying you’re jealous of him?”

“It’s not that, it’s…” Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. “I know you and Dig were close, are close. You guys were protective of each other after I came back from Lian Yu, the second time. He was even more protective of you than when you first joined the team. I knew you guys formed some sort of bond while I was away. I just didn’t realize that it was because you two were living together.”

Felicity fell silent as she watched Oliver talk. He didn’t look at her; he avidly avoided looking at her. His face had grown sheepish just talking about it, but she could also see some sense of defeat in his features.

“Oliver…” she said softly, placing a hand on his bicep. The touch causes him to finally look at her, but his eyes still looked at her in that same defeat look. “You know nothing happened between me and John, right?”

Oliver pursed his lips and looked down.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed, putting her finger under his chin and lifted his head so he would look at her. “Nothing happened between me and Dig! How can you even think that?”

“I was gone for five months, Felicity.” He said with a sigh. “And everything was a wreck back then. I would understand how you two could come together under that circumstances. I mean it makes sense that you’d stay with Dig after everything that happened. I’m glad you did, actually. I never really asked you guys how you two coped that summer, but I’m glad you two weren’t alone.”

“Yes, we had each other because he’s my best friend.” She explained softly. “And the two of us were the only ones who knew exactly what had happened that night. We were the only ones who could understand.”

Oliver looked at her, his eyes turning to worry at the thought of her being alone during that time. He never thought about it; what could have possibly happened to his partners after the Undertaking. She’s right, they were the only ones who knew what happened that night. They were the only one who knew the battle that was fought with Malcolm Merlyn and the lengths they went to prevent the Undertaking, only to fail in the end. He had been so wrapped up in his guilt he didn’t really think how that had also affected his team. He had up and left everyone he knew and loved.

At the time, Oliver had thought he could absolve the burden of protecting the city from his partners by leaving and compensate them for their hard work by giving them money. In his head, the crusade to protect his city had always been his responsibility. After their failed attempt to do so, he figured he could take on that burden on his own; he should have known his teammates couldn’t live with that.

“In a way, we really needed each other that summer.” Felicity continued, her hand going back to caressing up and down his arm until it finally met with his and their fingers clasped. “Dig was struggling…a lot. It wasn’t just the Undertaking, but with Carly as well. Their relationship was spiraling and if I hadn’t been there, who knows what kind of trouble he would have gotten himself into.”

She then let out a snort. “He’d probably pull a You and go around the city and beat up any thugs and dirtbags he’d come across until he didn't have any fight left in him.” She said. “I was there to talk him out of it. Instead of putting his energy into getting himself hurt, I got him to working at the foundry.”

She then inhaled deeply. “And then me…well.” She let out a long sigh. “Dig would argue that I was probably worse than him.”

Oliver sat up straight, his attention fully on her as she started to talk about her experience.

“I did what I always do whenever I go through a traumatic event.” She said. “I compartmentalized and lost myself into work. Since QC was on furlough at the time, I focused all my energy on to rebuilding the foundry and trying to find you. Often times I did them at once, hence why I had to turn Dig’s apartment into my own server room.”

Oliver smiled at the thought. He thought back to what Thea had said earlier, about Felicity turning Dig’s apartment into her own work lab, and it is something he could actually see her doing.

“I was only meant to stay at Dig’s for a few weeks, maybe a month tops.” She said. “But we were both just so lost in our own grief over what happened, and dealing with it in our own way, that time just got away from us. And besides, we kind of needed each other anyway.”

Oliver tensed slightly at the implication, which Felicity felt so she squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Dig and Carly broke up, so he needed a friend’s shoulder to cry on. I would have episodes where I couldn’t be in a room by myself without feeling like the walls would collapse, so Dig would be there to comfort me from my panic attacks.”

Oliver’s eyes widened at this. “I never knew that.” He said, his voice turning to worry.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine! You had panic attacks, how is that fine?”

“I don’t get them anymore.” She assured. “It was just really bad that summer! But I had Dig with me. He helped me calm down and having him around me constantly made me feel safe like I could breathe.”

“But a trauma like that…” Oliver went on, still looking concerned. “You were by yourself in that basement, of course, you’d have panic attacks after something like that.”

“But I don’t anymore.” She said in a definite tone. “I got through that. Having Dig with me, and fixing the foundry, and being determined to find you, helped with that. And then after we were doing Arrow work full time; it doesn’t affect me anymore. It was like having a purpose again took me out of my fear from that night.”

Oliver let out a long sigh, both out of relief and of guilt. “God I am such an idiot.” He lowered his head and leaned on Felicity’s shoulder. “I am so sorry for being so self-involved back then and not realizing you were struggling.”

Felicity was quiet for a moment, just letting him have his moment of self-pity. She placed her hand on his head and started caressing him in a comforting motion.

“It’s fine.” She said quietly. “Oliver, I’ve long since forgiven you for how much of an ass you were back then.”

“You shouldn’t.” he mumbled. “I don’t even know what you see in me.”

“Hey!” she suddenly exclaimed, pulling away. She took her hand on his head to guide him to look at her. “Don’t ever say that! I thought we got over this? You are a good man, Oliver Queen. It doesn’t matter how much you’ve screwed up in the past or how much horror you’ve had to live through in order to survive, you are still a good man. You are the man that I love and I don’t ever want you doubting that.”

Oliver couldn’t help the wide smile that covered his face. Yes, this was a constant speech that Felicity has had to give him during the beginning of their summer escape. It was during those couple of days where they pretty much laid it all out, all the hurt and anger and betrayal that Felicity felt over the past events. Oliver practically cried in guilt and regret seeing her so hurt by his actions. He went on a few episodes of doubt of his self-worth and Felicity fervently argued with him.

They had both said their peace about it. They both let out everything they needed to and they both got out of that week, of tears and pain, stronger than ever. After that whole episode, Oliver had slowly started to let go of his doubt and truly believed he is worth loving Felicity. His insecurities rarely came out again; the closest was whenever he joked about it. There was nothing serious behind his words as Felicity, time and time again, showed him how much she loved him and believed in him. That alone was enough for him to let go of the past and look forward to their future.

Felicity could always tell whether he was joking or not, and this is the first time he’d ever uttered those words and actually mean it.

“I love you.” He said quietly, leaning down to plant a kiss on her.

Felicity smiled, moving her lips against his as they basked in each other’s presence. “I love you too.” She said back, quietly, when they pulled back.

“And I am sorry.” He said, his forehead leaning against hers, his eyes looked straight into hers. “I know it doesn’t mean much anymore, but I really am sorry for how self-centered I was in the past.”

“I know, Oliver.” She said, caressing the back of his head. “And I forgive you for it.”

He smiled at her, the warm feeling continuing to spread through him. “I wish you had told me about it, though. How come you never did? How come you didn’t tell me about all of it?”

Felicity leaned back, turning her head sideways and giving him a look with a smile. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“But it does.” He insisted. “I don’t care if it was three years ago or even before we met. The fact that you went through something like that, something so bad that you had to live with Dig just to feel safe, makes me worry. It doesn’t matter if you’ve already grown past that feeling, I still want to know. It’s something that you went through, that you overcame, and made you the strong, brave person that you are today.”

Felicity let a soft smile, a slight blush. It never really fails to make her heart race whenever he spoke about her like that.

“I know I’m not really one to ask about personal trauma’s you went through.” He continued. “Considering I haven’t been completely open about mine.”

“Hey,” she immediately interjected. “You know I would never push you about that, right? I want you to tell me whenever you feel comfortable to.”

“I know.” He smiled. “And I want to tell them all to you. And I will.”

“I know.” She smiled back. “I’m sorry I never mentioned this to you. I don’t know, I guess it was because it was so long ago and after I had gotten over the panic attacks, I kind of just blocked it all out.”

Oliver was silent, letting Felicity continue to talk, as he pulled her closer to his side. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his torso as his wrapped around her.

“Dig and I never mentioned it back then because it didn’t seem that important.” She said. “You had just come back, and the city was in chaos, and you had your family to worry about. Besides, it’s not like I wanted to talk about it either. I guess I didn’t want to have to relive that again and if I talked about it, so soon after I was starting to feel better being on my own again, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to overcome it a second time.”

“I can understand that.” Oliver said quietly, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

It was an experience he never wanted her to go through. After living his first year back home and practically closing himself from his family and loved one who only wanted him to open up, he could only imagine how she had felt the same during that time. It left a pang in his heart knowing she had gone through that and he was oblivious to it all.

Rather than speak out about it, voicing the small amount of guilt that started to creep in the recess of his mind, Oliver pulled Felicity closer, holding her tighter. Feeling her hug him back with the same tightness made that feeling dissipate and the warmth he felt around her overcame him.

“Do you still…” he started to ask. “Do you ever have that feeling again? Did it ever come back?”

“Hm…no.” she said. “Not really.”

“Not even when you were living on your own?” he pulled back so he could look at her. He tried not to look too concerned, knowing she would only revert back and fight him about his over protectiveness.

“Work kept me busy.” She shrugged. Then she looked at him and smirked. “Being mad at you kept me busy.”

At her teasing tone, Oliver’s worried look changed into a challenging one, with his brow quirked. “Mad at me?”

“Oh yeah.” She said. “Don’t think I’m still over the whole secretary thing, mister!”

“It’s Executive Assistant and I thought we’re passed that.” He said with a chuckle. “You’re CEO now.”

“Yes, just as I should be.” She said with a rather haughty tone.

“That is true.” He smirked. “You were always better at doing my job than I was.”

“And don’t you forget it.” She said with a smile of her own. “You definitely helped with keeping my mind occupied back then. Between helping you at QC and our night time job, I didn’t really have much room left to think about…everything that happened that summer.”

She gave him a small shrug, as though downplaying the whole thing. “Besides, after facing the Count and Tockman and Slade Wilson.” Her eyes wide for emphasis. “Being stuck in a basement while a manmade earthquake was activated didn’t seem that scary anymore.”

He knew from her tone that she was using her humor to deflect the seriousness of the topic. He also knew she still felt the effects of Undertaking just talking about it. He knew because he still feels those fears when he thought back to that night.

He didn’t call her out on it, though. Instead, he gave her a smile. One that conveys just how amazed he is by her.

“You’re the strongest of us all, you know that.” He said in a slightly breathy tone, his smile widening.

“I know.” She says in a confident tone. But her smile grew soft and her sincerity shown in her eyes. “You know you don’t have to worry about me, right? That summer, going through that, it only solidified my decision to stick with you. It was horrible having to go through that but I realized if I hadn’t stayed to help you, this city would have lost so much more. Not only that, but I couldn’t even begin to imagine what would have happened to you and John if I didn’t provide your eyes and ears on those missions.”

“We definitely wouldn’t have figured out Malcolm’s plan soon enough to help prevent it if it weren’t for you.”

“I’m glad I stayed.”

“I’m glad you did too.” He said with a smile. “And I’m glad Dig was there for you that summer. Rationally, I know nothing happened between you two. Even if it was something fleeting, I know you would tell me.”

“I would!” Felicity said. “And trust me, nothing ever came close to happening between me and Dig. We were completely platonic during my stay with him.”

Oliver then gave her a look, a small smirk playing on his lips. She caught his look and her mind flashbacked to an elevator shaft, being 24 stories high and her arms around Oliver in a tight hold.

“Real platonic.” She said firmly with an eye roll. “Not the kind of weird platonic we were.”

He let out a chuckle, his fingers dancing along hers. “I know, but I am glad he was there for you. I’m glad you weren’t alone.” He lifted his hand to her cheek, his index finger brushing against her skin softly. He smirked and he teased, “And I’m glad he found your favorite sweater.”

She chuckled along with him. She leaned into his touch, relishing as his hand came to fully cup her face. “Yeah.” She looked down at the sweatshirt and smiled. “I honestly forgot about it until Lyla gave it back to me.”

“It sounded like this sweater meant a lot to you.”

“It did. Does.” She corrected. She looked up at him and smiled. “It’s my comfort sweater. I always wear it whenever I feel upset or just…need a pick me up. I pretty much slept in this the night I found out you were the vigilante. I don’t know, it just helps me feel better.”

Oliver gave her a soft smile. “I’m glad you have it back now.”

Felicity smiled back, looking at him as he looked at her with complete adoration. Their quiet night of being together in the comfort of their bed had taken a turn. Maybe it was another conversation that they needed to have - even though she still thinks there was really no need to rehash the events that happened during that summer.

Oliver’s reaction to it had been surprising, only for the fact that he had thought something had happened between her and Dig. The thought alone was just comical and slightly disturbing, but then when his insecurities came out, that was something she did expect. One of the main reasons why she never really talked to him about what happened during that summer is she knew he would only add it up to the pile of guilt he carried on his shoulders.

They had already let go of everything that had happened. She had lashed out at Oliver and let him know the pain she felt towards his actions in the past year, especially where the League was concerned. And Oliver had learned how to forgive himself. She didn’t want to bring out a long list of things he had screwed up in the years they’ve known each other, knowing just what kind of reaction she’d get.

Felicity looked at the man in front of her. He had a look of content and happiness on him that was a familiar sight for her. It was so beautiful and something Felicity thinks she will never get tired of seeing.

“You know what,” she said, suddenly leaning back from him. “I don’t think I need this sweater anymore.”

Oliver’s brows furrowed. “You don’t? I thought it was your favorite.”

“It was.” She nodded in agreement. “For so long this was like my security blanket; you know? I definitely wore this during the first few months working with you in your vigilante work.”

The two shared a chuckle at that.

“This sweater has helped me feel safe and secure,” she continued. “but I’ve lived three years without needing it. I’ve faced so many more tragedies and horror since then. I’ve looked into the eyes of men who called themselves a daemon and not once did I look for this sweater. It’s a nice memory, but I don’t need it to feel safe anymore.”

Oliver smiled softly at her, his hand slightly tugging on the sweater’s material.

“I especially don’t need it now.” She said with a slight tease. “Not when I have you.”

His eyes met hers and his smile turned into a smirk. “Oh yeah?”

“Mh-hm. I feel safest when I’m with you.”

The two shared a smile, a silent declaration of love transpiring between them.

Then Felicity’s smiled turned to a smirk of her own. She shifted on the bed, lifting herself up until she was standing on her knees. Oliver, himself, sat up on the bed, leaning on his elbow for support as his eyes never left hers.

“Yeah, I definitely don’t need this anymore.” Her hands grabbed the hem of the sweater and, in one swift move, she pulled the sweater off her body and throwing it to the side.

Oliver stared, his mouth gaping, beholding the sight before him.

Felicity was completely bare, the only thing she’s wearing were the tiny boy shorts that probably classified as underwear.

“Oh yeah. You definitely don’t need that sweater anymore.” He said eagerly as he pulled her to him.

Felicity let out a squeal as her bare chest collided with his. She was able to pull back just enough to straddle him against his torso as Oliver immediately went to start nipping at her neck.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He mumbled against her skin. “You’ll never have to worry about losing me.”

Felicity pulled back, detaching his mouth from her. He was about to protest but he saw the serious look on her face.

“I know.” She whispered before leaning in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see, this pretty much stems from my NEED to showcase felicity and diggle's friendship, especially from the closeness we saw in the beginning of season 2. I mean it's obvious to us the bond between the two is stronger after s1 (and different than the kind of bond dig and oliver had) i wanted to explore on how they got that.
> 
> (and I also just wanted a little jealous oliver)
> 
> I swear this was supposed to be fun, jealous oliver of dig and felicity living together, and everyone teasing him about it but the story just got away from me!


End file.
